Infatuous Affections
by Kawaiiz Otakus
Summary: The girl has clearly had a pitiful life. A unknown adoption, an abusive step-father, and the fact that she transforms into a red fox whenever hugged by a male. OCxKyo, a bit of OCxYuki and OCxOC


**Ninja-chan : uhm...first story so...yeah! Well, hope it doesn't suck!**

**Kitsune- uh, it probably will.**

**Disclaimer: CrazehNinjaOnSugarHighs doesn't own Fruits Basket, only Kitsune and the Yamakita's.**

Infatuating Affections

chapter 1, Fox of the Zodiac

Kitsune looked out the window as she walked to class. It was her first day at Kiabara high. She thought about the family she thought so hard to escape from, only to have her heart more constricted by the bonds toward her mother.

_' Hm?' a woman sighed, a look of pure dread on her face. A young girl, about three years old, sat in the pouring rain, her rusty red hair with strips of white clinging to her white kimono with golden flowers, covered in rain and dirt. She picked the girl up,hugging her to her chest.'_

_' Kit-chan,I'm engaged. Also your going to have a little sibling. Isn't that wonderful!' Kitsune's adoptive mother sqealed. 'Yeah, Mom!' squealed Kitsune. She was 7, but didn't know she was adopted._

_'Happy birthday, Kit-chan!' it was Kitsune's 12 birthday. ' Thanks!' Kitsune sighed. Her step-father was abusive, yet her mother had no clue. She winced in pain, remembering her bruises How desperately she wished to escape from her hell of a step dad._

_' Morning, Kit-chan!' squealed Kitsune's little sister, Himori and her mom in perfect synchronization. ' Mornin'...' she mumbled back, tired and restless. Her golden eyes red and puffy. She was now 16. 'Good morning honey.' her step father walked down the steps and hugged Mom-chan. ' Mm... 'Kitsune...give me a hug...' he sighed. Kitsune's eyes widened. Akori-san had never hugged her before. He tightly embraced her, as there was a -poof- and a cloud of red smoke. In her place lay a small red fox. It grabbed it's clothes in it's mouth and ran out the door as her mother cried, ' Kit-chan!'_

'No. I won't cry now. Not ever...' she thought, tears bubbling up in her eyes. :"Hey! You!" Oh, great. It was Matoko... the student council president...she heard he went off on people about hair. " Your hair!" he scolded, but Kitsune payed no attention. " It can't be naturally like that! There's rules about dying hair!" " Actually, it is natural." she said. Her eyes looked as though she could see into your very soul. " My whole family has unnatural hair colors." " IT CAN'Y BE NATURAL!" a few boys and a girl walked over. " Uhm.. President-san... Please, don't yell.." said the girl. She had chocolate brown hair and brown eyes to match. She seemed kind. " If I'm yelling, Tohru Honda, it is to insure that she hears me!" He yelled. " Just leave her alone damn it!" shouted a boy with bright orange hair. " Matoko, get the hell away... your freaking annoying the hell outta me." said a boy with White hair and Black roots. Matoko cowered in fear. " Fine! But, your hair is still to unnatural!" he shoted walking away. The boy with purplish-gray hair sighed, while the blonde asked the Tohru girl if she wanted a lollipop. " Hello, I'm Yuki Sohma, and this is Kyo Sohma, Hatsuharu Sohma, Momiji Sohma, and Tohru Honda. And your name might be...?"said the gray haired boy. " Oh, I'm Kitsune Yamakita, well, I'm not sure on my last name..." She stopped. 'DAMN IT!' she thought. ' These are complete strangers! I don't wanna tell them all about my past!' " Hm. So, you're in me, Kyo, and Honda-san's class, right?" She nodded. " Then let's walk you there."

School ended quicker than Kitsune had expected. She had met Tohru's friends, Uo and Hana. Uo enjoyed calling her strawberry head, but, Kitsune had just shrugged, unlike Kyo, who had flipped out when she called him orange top, and said ' Whatever floats Yo boat.'

Kitsune was in sorrow, now, because she had no where to go. She walked through the woods, as a heavy down pour began. She began to feel happier. She quite enjoyed rain, as do most foxes. Then there was thunder. She sighed. She truly hated large storms, though.

She walked on, tired and stumbling. She came to a small Japanese style house. She lost her balance, then darkness seemed to swallow her up. The last thing she saw was a blob of bright orange hair, running to her.

Kitsune's eyes fluttered open. She was in a small living room, laying on a small white mat. " Uh... ?" her exotic golden eyes met Yuki's mysterious violet ones. " Hm? Sohma-kun?" She sat up. " Ah! Our Beautiful Rose is awake!" sang a man with dark black hair, wearing a light blue kimono. " Ah, , this is my cousin Shigure, who I live with." Said Yuki, smiling. " Ah! Kit-chan!" smiled Tohru, walking in the room, Kyo in tow. " Um, Honda-chan, please...don't" Kitsune choked on her words. " Just..please don't call me that..name... Sune-Kun would be fine, even though Kun is used for boys..." " Alright! How are you feeling, you had a fever, and why were you in the woods last night?" Kitsune's hard stare softened at Tohru's concern. " Well.. I feel fine...I guess...and I was..." all eyes were on Kitsune. She broke into a sob, encasing Yuki in a hug. She winced as she didn't transform. " I-I ran away! They were afraid of me! He- he..." Kitsune's fever grew worse. There was a cloud of red smoke, and in Yuki's lay a red fox of normal size. " Hm... Look's like our little fox returned..." smiled Shigure, although Yuki, Tohru, and Kyo just stood with a shocked exspression.

Kitsune opened her fox eyes and looked around. " Damn it! I transformed! Now you're scared of me too!" she shouted at Yuki. She felt a strong dislike to him now. Actually, the only people she didn't have a strong disdain to were Tohru and Kyo now. " Ms. Yamakita! Calm down! We don't hate you, and are not afraid of you." Yuki chuckled. " Actually, we're exactly like you." " Nuh-Uh! You're just lying so you can gain my trust and hurt me!" she shouted. Tohru walked out of the kitchen. " He's telling the truth! Look, Sune-Kun!" Tohru hugged Yuki,as there was a poof of purple smoke, and in his place stood a small rat. " See!" Tohru begged. Kyo walked in,as did Shigure. Tohru hugged them, after a two poofs of orange and gray, a black dog and orange cat appeared. " Well, Kitsune, I guess I should explain.." sighed The dog.

" You see, are family is cursed by the twelve zodiac animals, and the fox, cat, and the wolf. See, Kitsune, I am the dog of the zodiac, Kyo the cat, and Yuki the rat. You, are the fox. The foxes story... I think I should tell it..."

" See, long ago god had a banquet. All the animals were invited. 'Don't Be late' said god. The rat,cat,and Fox were good friends. The rat, however, knew if the cat and fox went, he'd never become a zodiac. So, he told the fox and cat the banquet was the day after. The fox, being extremely wise, knew the rat lied. But, as shy as she also was, she refused to go without the cat. So, she stayed with the cat and napped, dreaming happily of a banquet that had passed, wishing she was there. When god asked why she, the cat, and the wolf were not there, the cat stated ' The rat! He told me it was the day after!' The wolf said, ' I was busy.'. But, the fox, simply said, ' I...I wouldn't come with out the cat... I truly wanted to come... But... my affections got the best of me...'

" God, gave them all a curse. The fox... ah... her curse is the fact that, although she is such a beauty... deep down... she changes into a shadow like monster, still, longing to be loved."

**Ninja-chan: Oh my gosh! Longer than expected!Hope you liked! **

**Sune-Kun: -Sigh- Well, while I endure Ninja's crazy, unexpected randomness, why don't you read,review, and wait?**

**~CrazehNinjaOnSugarHighs 3**


End file.
